A Bitter Sweet End
by Sasuke's hope
Summary: Last chapter of the last book. What happens to all the survivors. Please read and review.


Please note that I do not own these characters, and I do not claim to. I do not own the spells, places, or anything else related to the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own of this story is the plot and story line.

This is my own version of the last chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Please read and review

A Bitter Sweet End

Dirt, soot and dust particles finally began to settle in the fading sunlight, revealing the blood bathed sky of sunset. An eerie silence hung over the scarlet covered land, a deadly silence. A battle had been fought and won, yet there was no sound of victory, celebration, or even rejoice.

A bone chilling breeze swept through the hair of the few only remaining survivors, standing in the middle of the destruction. They all bore battle wounds of some kind but no complaints were heard. Exhaustion overcame every emotion except that of sorrow.

"It's over, Hermione. Hard to believe, but it's truly over," Ron said quietly.

Hermione made no attempt to reply. Yes, it was finally over, but what of the costs they had to pay along the way; to finally accomplish the thing that, for so long, had seemed like their one purpose in life.

Fred shook his head in disbelief, "Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard in history, found his defeat in the hands of a group of teenagers".

Luna, who hadn't said one word since the beginning of the battle, finally spoke, "Voldemort never really stood a chance once he had the Death Eaters kill…"

There was no need for her to finish the sentence; they all knew who she was talking about. Ginny's death had been the worse decision Voldemort had ever made and every Death Eater that was still alive knew it. Harry's love for her and his love for everyone else that had given their lives in the timeless battle, gave him the power to make his final decision. Once he realized that Voldemort could never be destroyed as long as Harry himself was still alive, nothing nor no one could change his mind.

With final orders to his faithful D.A. members to rid the earth of Voldemort no matter what the cost, Harry had taken his own life. His only thoughts being about the lives that would be taken and the ones already taken, all at the hands of Voldemort and his followers.

"Harry fought like the hero he was and died a hero's death," tears began to fall freely from Fred's eyes.

"Dumbledore was always proud of the man that 'the boy who lived' grew up to be," the usual cheer had even left George's voice.

"Things will never be the same without Harry and Ginny being around. They were two of my best friends, closer to me than my own parents are. I don't think anyone will ever forget either of them". Hermione's voice trembled and her eyes bore unshed tears.

Malfoy, who had been standing a little ways apart from the group, voiced his own opinion. "I have no right to say anything at all about either one of them, but I am thankful for their will-power and courage. It's thanks to them that people like me receive second chances".

"In the end, you turned out to be okay, Malfoy. I always kept the hope that you would change," Hermione told him. "Every time you called me mud-blood every time you insulted me, my friends and my family. Thankfully for us, you fought for the right side".

Fred put his arms around Ron and Hermione's shoulders, "This day will go down in our history books, and Binns will really enjoy teaching it. After all, he knew all the main characters".

"Ha," George laughed, making light of the situation "that old toad probably knew the main wizards that fought in the goblin rebellions five hundred years ago".

"It'll be called 'The War of Traitors' and Snape's slimy name will be the first on the page," Ron spat.

A shudder passed over Hermione. "I would have hated to be there when Harry finally caught up with him. The way I understand it from Moody, Harry had his full vengeance on him".

"And so he deserved it," Ron added.

"Don't forget Pettigrew, Malfoy and the turn coats from the Ministry itself," Fred growled.

"Percy is a disgrace to this family," Ron said viciously. "Even mum doesn't consider him part of the family anymore".

"She shouldn't!" George declared. "It ripped her to pieces when he finally showed his loyalty to the Death Eaters. I never thought mum could be so disappointed".

"Not to mention now that Ginny is gone she only has us left and she's trying her hardest to get over Percy's treachery," Ron added.

"I always knew he was just a huge git, but if I had known that in the end he would be the cause of Ginny's death, I personally would have done away with him," hatred shown brightly in Fred's eyes.

"Just goes to show you that money really can get you a high position in the Ministry," Hermione said. "Its corruption and injustice, something should be done about it".

"Nothing will be done about it as long as Scrimgeour is Minister," Luna wisely said. "You should be in charge, Hermione. Maybe a women's touch would do the whole wizarding world some good".

"I'll take it into consideration," Hermione said with a smile. "With only one condition".

"What would that be?" Ron asked her.

"Every single one of you guys would have to work in the same office with me. Together we shall carry on Harry's will of vengeance, right all wrong and turn evil to good".

"Hear, hear!!" Fred and George both raised their hands in a would be toast.

"Cheers to that, Hermione" Ron said as he gave her a hug.

A silence fell over the group, everyone lost in their own thoughts of the recent events. A lot had happened in a short period of time with a tremendous ending. Loss was still heavy on every heart and it would take many years for it to settle to just a slight aching in their hearts.

"Do you think any serious damage was done to Neville?" Luna asked the others after a while.

"Nah," George replied. "That kid's got a hard head. I'm sure he's had worse blows before now from his granny's pocketbook. Don't worry, McGonagall and the others will fix him up and he'll be good as new in no time at all".

All sunlight had disappeared by now and a nearly full moon shown over the six companions. Somewhere close by an owl hooted from its perch in a tree, the first sign of any wild life since the battle had begun.

"Pettigrew will be dead by the morning," Malfoy said, staring into the black, star strewn sky.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it," he replied. "When Lupin left here, he swore to rid the earth of the scum before the night is over. There's not a doubt in my mind that he'll succeed".

"He should be the one to finish him off. He was, after all, the reason Lupin lost both of his closest friends. Not to mention the fact that he's the reason Harry had the life he did," Ron put in.

"They all had a hand in making Harry's life hell," Hermione pointed out, "Pettigrew, Snape, Voldemort and all the Death Eaters".

She paused, looking in the dull eyes of everyone present. Dullness brought on by loss, grief and hard times. Dullness that would remain there for the rest of their lives.

"But no matter how hard life was for him, and no matter how many people he lost that were close to him, Harry always managed to keep on fighting and to keep on loving".

Tears flowed down every face at these words, even Malfoy's.

"Where…" Hermione sobbed, "…will he buried at?"

"Mum and Dad want him buried beside Ginny in our family cemetery," George said. "Mum considers him part of the family anyway, even though Ginny and him never had the chance to marry".

Hermione began to cry even harder, Ron wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tight to him, kissing the top of her head as he cried into her hair.

"I think it would be best for us to get some sleep," Malfoy said, looking at Fred and George pointedly.

"Right you are," Fred agreed.

"I haven't had any sleep since two days ago," George said.

"None of us have, my brother".

"Cheers," George said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Draco, Fred and George side along with Luna disapparated back to Grimmuald Place where everyone would be staying until the after affects settled in. Ron and Hermione were left standing alone, Hermione still crying into his shoulder.

After a while, her tears slowed and her breathing became steadier. "I don't want to sleep," she whispered.

"Neither do I," he said, running his hands through her hair. "I'm afraid of the nightmares that I know await me".

"I know of a potion that can help us all with that problem".

"I'll let you take care of that," he half laughed. "I never was any good at potions".

"It's not really that hard, you just have to be willing to put a lot of time and effort…"

"Hermione," he interrupted, "what do you plan on doing with the rest of your life?"

"I… well…" she stopped to think for a moment. "Well I suppose I will start work for St. Mungo's as a healer. Then work with the Ministry on getting a proper office for S.P.E.W."

"We both have our whole lives ahead of us it seems. I'm going to take that job the Ministry offered. It was always Harry's and my plan to be an Auror so that's what I'm going to do".

"After everything we've been through, I have full belief that you'll be the best Auror to ever walk through the Ministry of Magic," Hermione said truthfully.

"Well, with George talking about marriage, it got me thinking about the people I want to spend the rest of my life with," Ron said awkwardly.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"I've become so close to everyone over the past few years," he continued. "Ha, even Luna has grown on me".

"I know what you mean; she really is a smart person once you get to know her. She's the only person around that I can carry on an intelligent conversation with".

"Oh yeah," Ron faked being upset, "and where does that leave our conversations then?"

A flush passed across her already red cheeks, "I didn't… well… you knew what I meant".

"Speaking of conversations," Ron hurried on quickly before his nerve left him, "I would like to ask you something, Hermione".

"Oh, ok".

Silence fell between them, Ron's nervousness getting the best of him.

"Good ahead and ask then," Hermione pushed him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you how you feel about…" he paused, not knowing how to say what he wanted" about… um… well… about spending the rest of your life with me".

Shock crossed her tear stained face, but she said nothing.

"Somewhere within the last seven years of my life, I have fallen in love with you Hermione. I knew we haven't been dating that long but I'm more in love with you now than I ever have been. I've realized how easy it is to lose someone close and I really don't want to lose you. I know I may be rushing things a little bit and we can wait if you want, I would wait for you forever if I had to. I've known you for so long now and I'm positive that you're the one I want to be with ".

He let go of her and got down on one knee in front of her.

"I don't have a ring right now, but, Hermione… will you marry me?"

For what felt like the hundredth time in the past three days, Hermione cried her eyes out once again. Unable to say anything around her sobs, she nodded her head yes.

"HORRAY!!" Ron jumped up in rejoice, throwing his arms in the air and running a full lap around the field despite his injured leg. "THIS GIRL'S GONNA MARRY ME!!!"

A smile lit Hermione's face as she watched him run back to her. He swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"Yes Ron Weasley, I would be more than happy to marry you," she managed to say.

With those words, he kissed her, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss. He finally pulled away, looking down at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Harry would be pleased to know that there is still happiness in this world, even if it'll take a while to get over his death as well as the others. I will always miss him and I will always love him," Hermione said with a smile.

"I know he wouldn't want us to stay depressed about his death forever. He died doing what he knew was the best thing for the human population. The famous 'boy who lived' will live on in our hearts from here on till the end of time. May he be remembered for more than just a lightening bolt shaped scar!"


End file.
